2cobitfandomcom-20200213-history
Enemies
Throughout the game your character will encounter 6 different "enemies". None of these animals will be hostile to the player unless attacked, then they will fight back and damage your stamina. If your stamina hits 0 before the animal is defeated it will disengage, but will retain its low health. The more stamina you have, the more damage you do, which means as your max stamina increases, so does your damage. Rabbit The weakest enemy in the game and probably the first you will encounter. Anybody can beat it. Stats: * Damage-1-3 * Attack Speed-Very Slow * Health- Very little * Colors-White (easy), Gray (easier), and Brown (easiest) * Where to Find-Cliff and Hedge areas of the main Island Drops: * 1x Rabbit Meat (turned into 1x raw steak by using a Wooden Knife (or better) from the TOOL menu on it.) * While alive they will occasionally drop Rabbit Droppings behind them Chicken Better than a Rabbit, but not by much. Most people can beat it, very low level characters may have to eat a little to stay in the fight. Stats: * Damage-6 * Attack Speed-Slow * Health-A little * Colors-White and Brown (easier than white one) * Where to Find-Cliff and Hedge areas of the main Island Drops: * 1x Chicken Meat (turned into 2x raw steak by using a Wooden Knife (or better) from the TOOL menu on it.) While alive they will occasionally drop Chicken Droppings behind them Sheep These aren't too hard, but they are still an upgrade to Chicken and Rabbit, they still shouldn't be too much of a problem because you probably wont encounter them at a low enough level for them to beat you. Stats: * Damage-12 * Attack Speed-Slow * Health-Medium * Colors-White, Gray, and Brown * Where to Find-Cliff and Hedge areas of the main island Drops: * 1x Sheep Meat * While alive they will occasionally drop Sheep Droppings behind them Boar This enemy is much better than the ones before it. Boars are faster, meaner, and tend to create droppings a lot more. Stats: * Damage-33 * Attack Speed-Medium * Health-Pretty High * Colors-Brown * Where to Find-Cliff and Hedge areas of the main Island. A lot seem to spawn at the Island left of the main island called Boar Island. Drops: * 1x Boar Meat * While alive they drop a lot of Boar Droppings behind them Crab/Blue Crab Crabs dish out a lot of damage and can take just as much. You wont be able to take it down with your hands unless you are a higher level, for this enemy you need a Boomerang. Necessary Weapon: * Sword (if you have one) * Boomerang Stats: * Damage-? * Attack Speed-Medium * Health-Tank * Colors-Red and Blue * Where to Find-Can be found at the far right of the Beach at night. Blue Crabs will spawn in the same place but randomly. Rain does not seem to make a difference in encounter rate. Drops: * 1x Crab (Regular Crabs drop this) * 1x Blue Crab (Blue Crabs drop this) * These are the only animals to not create droppings Lion This makes everything else look like a practice dummy. You aren't Hercules, you need a Sword to kill these giants. They can take down even the strongest player, so watch out. They also make Boars look potty-trained. Tip: Keep 1 block space between the player to have maximum strength of the sword. Necessary Weapon: * Sword Stats: * Damage-25 * Attack Speed-High * Health-WHY WONT YOU DIE? * Colors-Yellow * Where to Find-Lion Island Drops: * 1x Lion Meat * There are Lion Droppings everywhere on the island, so watch your step. Category:Food Category:Animals